Reversed
by Evilkat23
Summary: An accident with a new invention caused Sherman to become a dog and Peabody to become a human, to make matters worse, Sherman isn't literate so he can't talk to Peabody, the now human Peabody has to come up with a way to turn himself back into a dog and his dog back into a boy before people start to notice something isn't right.
1. The accident

"Ok, Sherman remember what I said?" Peabody asked his boy, the ginger boy nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody, always do as you say inside the lab, and don't touch anything unless you said so." Sherman said, remembering what the dog had told him.

"Yes, Good boy." Peabody reached up and patted Sherman on his head, and then turned his heel and continued to lecture Sherman.

"Now, this invention I have going, it might change the world, I'm telling you, Sherman, of course, not all of the bugs are out of it, but, I can still take it on a test run." Peabody said, Sherman followed behind, letting out soft 'Uh-huh, yep, sounds cool' every time it was called for. If only Mr. Peabody hadn't of taken away his red ball.

"This, my dear boy, is why I need your help, when the time calls for it, I need you to push the button."

That line caused Sherman to perk up a bit. Mr. Peabody never let him push the buttons before, especially if the invention was just a prototype. They walked inside Mr. Peabody's lab, it was always neat and clean, random projects of his scattered around, the failed ones always huddled in the darkest corner of lab. Still, not a speck was out of place, the tools were always placed neatly on the tables around the place.

Sherman looked at, Mr. Peabody's latest invention, it was a big tube of some sort, inside it was only a keypad, everything else was being controlled by the computer on one of the tables.

"Ok, Sherman, I need you get behind my computer, when I say 'go' press the spacebar, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody, when you say 'go' I press the spacebar." Sherman said and Peabody nodded, Sherman watched him as he went inside the giant tube, Sherman took his place behind the computer. Something bright and red caught his eye on the floor, leaning down, Sherman picked it up, it was his ball! So this was where Peabody hid it, EW! it was slimy!

Sticking his tongue out, Sherman wiped his hand on his shirt and then did the same thing with his ball. Gross.

"Ok Sherman! You ready?"

Peabody's voice quickly alerted the boy, he quickly focused on his father.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled quickly. There was a few seconds of silence before he heard it.

"Ok, GO!"

Quickly, Sherman jammed his finger on the spacebar, he took a step back as the machine buzzed to life, the lights of the Penthouse buzzed and brightened a bit, the computer started to compute different calculations on the screen, Sherman felt a little scared. Then, everything just stopped, the computer had froze in the middle of a calculation. The buzz of the machine died down and the lights slowly returned to there normal brightness.

Sherman frowned a bit, and so did Peabody, quickly, the dog turned around to the keypad and started typing random things in, he was muttering things to himself, Sherman looked at the computer, stuck on it's calculation, like it was just trying to figure out what the next part was.

"Sherman! Come here for a second!" Peabody ordered.

Sherman nodded, not wanting to be seen with the ball, he placed it down on a random spot and ran towards his father.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked the dog, there was a second of silence, Peabody's mind fully focused on his work at the moment.

"I need you to...grab the clipboard, it's sitting on the desk, just over there.." Peabody told him, pointing towards the clipboard, Sherman nodded and walked over to get it, he grabbed the desired item, looking at it, he noticed a few nuts and bolts on top of the papers, we took them and shook them off of the clipboard, then turned and walked back to Mr. Peabody.

"Here you go." He said as he handed his father the clipboard.

Unknown to either of them, one of the bolts that Sherman had flicked off, was rolling towards the computer, the silver bolt was stopped by a red ball, the ball stopped the bolt, but started to roll because of it, it rolled down on to the keyboard, hitting every key along the way, until it hit the last key, the spacebar.

The computer unfroze, finishing it's calculation, the machine buzzed to life once more, it made both Sherman and Peabody look around, the lights buzzed and grew bright until one by one each and every light blew out, glass falling to the floor, Peabody's eyes widen, the machine was buzzing louder, the computer was actually starting to smoke, this wasn't good! Peabody gasped when he felt the machine actually start to vibrate.

Then, all at once, there was just a loud explosion. Peabody wish he knew what had happened next, but he had passed out shortly after that, a bright light engulfing him and his son.

-Transition-

Peabody coughed loudly, slowly coming to, he felt something on his back, probably glass from the broken light bulbs, he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black and the only thing he could make out was smoke, just a ton of smoke. The best he could, he got to his feet, his everything hurt, his neck, his shoulders, legs, arms, if it was a part of his anatomy it hurt. He groaned, walking over to the wall, he glided his hand along the smooth surface, feeling for the button.

This has happened more than once, something would blow up, cause the whole place to smoke, so, he made a vent system, it clears out the smoke in just a matter of seconds. All he has to do is find the button, but, he just couldn't seem to find it.

**_THUNK_**

"Gah!" Peabody cried out, his knee hitting something hard and unpleasant. He clutched his knee for a moment, jumping up and down in pain, he quickly regained himself, he had to find that button! He continued to run his hand along the wall, he just couldn't find it. He moved his hand down lower a bit, after a few seconds, he finally found it, it felt lower than he remembered. Still, he didn't question it, he just punched the button.

The vent fans came to life, the smoke leaving the room, it still didn't help that he couldn't see, all the lights being blown out. Still, he was always prepared for the worse, there was another button around here that turned on the emergency lights, it should be just under the vent button.

He reached down, getting down low until his hand brushed up against another button, he clicked the button and soon, dim florescent lights filled the room.

Peabody looked around, he felt...Confused, everything seemed...Smaller...

He couldn't understand it, everything looked the same, except for the broken glass every where and the pile of metal where his new invention once stood. But everything looked miniature, this just didn't make sense. He placed a hand on his chest, then froze,

That...didn't...feel right...

Without looking down, he rubbed his hand on his chest, why did his chest feel...furless? Slowly, he looked down, where clean white fur once lay was now fleshy pink skin, his paws now human hands, he had fingernails and everything! He looked even farther down, not paws, feet! five toes that wiggled, turning around he noticed the lack of a tail!

'_Nononononononononononono!'_ His mind screamed, racing to one of his desks, he grabbed a hand mirror out of a drawer and looked at his face, he couldn't stop the scream that left his mouth.

He was human! HUMAN! His floppy white ears now replaced with pink round human ears, his white fur coat replaced by long white hair that stopped just at his shoulders, he still had on his thick round glasses and red bowtie, but that was the only thing he had on, he was naked from there on. His chest felt heavy, he dropped the mirror, no, this had to be a dream, a weird dream. He couldn't be human! He just couldn't be!

The sound of something moving around near the broken invention, caused him to turn his head, his hair following the rapid movement of his neck. His breath then got caught in his throat when he remembered something, something important, Sherman was inside the machine with him!

He heard small scared yelps coming from some of the fallen metal, slowly, he walked over, careful so not to get glass in his feet. He lifted up a piece of metal, and gasped loudly.

His boy...was no longer a boy.

His boy, was a dog, a puppy dog, a small white puppy with orange patches over his body, one orange patch on his back, one over his left eye and one on the tip of his tail, a puppy that walked on all fours and couldn't speak to humans. An illiterate dog.

"S-Sherman?" He asked the dog, the dog did not answer Peabody, he just stared at the human, confusion in his bright brown eyes. Peabody looked around, Sherman's glasses and clothes crushed under some other metal parts.

Slowly, and shakily, Peabody picked the small puppy up, and held it against his chest, Sherman's warm fur and body felt foreign to the once dog.

"Oh, Sherman...I'm so sorry..."

_Well? what do you guys think? give me feedback please! should I go on?_


	2. Rudeness

Peabody was always one for thinking of the worse case scenario, always preparing for the worst, he had almost every type of medicine you could buy in case Sherman got sick, he always kept extra Band-Aids and disinfected around in case someone got hurt, always made sure that his lab was well prepared for any disaster, regularly checked anything in his lap for any minor dysfunctions that could be lurking about. He always thought ahead, for everything, but never in his life did he think that he would change from dog to human, he never thought that Sherman would go from human to dog, never.

Now, he was sitting in his destroyed lab, naked, except for his bow tie and glasses, holding a squirming yelping puppy. He looked down at Sherman again, he just couldn't believe this was his boy. A white and orange dog, no bigger than Peabody's forearm, he looked at his son more closely.

Sherman had floppy ears that drooped down, his eyes the same brown color, he was mostly white except for the orange patches that littered his body, like noted before, he saw the one patch that dropped over his left eye, the one on his back, and the one of the tip of his tail, but, he also noticed the one on the bottom of his left hide paw and a orange splash over his chest.

"Oh dear...this is not good, not good at all..." Peabody said, his mind slowly coming back, he had to do something, he had to do something quick. He pulled Sherman away from his chest, looking at his once boy in the face, he spoke.

"Sherman? Can you understand what I'm saying?" He asked the dog, all Sherman did was blink and then tilt his head. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat, Mr. Peabody tried a different approach.

"Sherman, if you can understand me, blink twice." He ordered, there was a slight pause, and to Peabody's delight and surprise, Sherman did so.

"Ok, that's one less thing to worry about..." Peabody said, he slowly stood up, looking down, he couldn't help but look at his feet, they looked so...strange. Pink and fleshy. Five toes on each foot, he then sighed, he needed clothes. The only problem, the only clothes in the whole house were Sherman's, He knew that he was way bigger than Sherman now, he needed a mirror to see how big he really was.

Then again, he did have the WABAC, it could give him clothes, he packed that thing with clothing for every body type and gender. That is what he'll have to do for the time being. He just hoped that the clothing won't be too out of date. Holding Sherman to his chest once more, he walked out of the lab and towards the WABAC, he frowned when he got to the elevator, no, he couldn't take it, not without clothing, he would have to take the stairs to the machine.

With a heavy sigh, he started the long trek down the stairs, the stairs felt weird on his feet, they felt cold and kind of grimy, he grimaced at the feeling. Still, there wasn't much he could do about it, Sherman started to struggle against his father.

"Sherman, please stop." Peabody said to his son gently, his voice did seem to make the small puppy slow down, but it didn't stop him entirely. Still, Peabody held on tightly to Sherman, he didn't like the idea of Sherman trying to go down stairs on all fours, he could just see the pup falling all the way down to the bottom.

He looked at his struggling puppy, biting his lip, he reached over and gently scratched Sherman behind his left ear. That did the trick, the dog stopped his fight against Peabody. So, for the next ten minutes, it was nothing but walking down the stairs, feeling his feet get dirtier and dirtier with each step, and scratching Sherman behind the ear.

Still, he made it to the WABAC, stepping on the moving floor, he finally placed Sherman down, Sherman sat next to Peabody, looking at his father, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Peabody only sighed.

The WABAC opened up and the two stepped in, Peabody quickly put some calculations into the machine, then stepped underneath the clothing tube, the metal plate underneath it should scan his weight and size and that should give him the clothing he chose, Sherman just stood there watching the dog, er, human. Sticking his arms up, Peabody felt the clothing shoot on to his body.

Perfect, it worked, the clothing wasn't anything special, just a normal black suit, with a white shirt underneath it, and of course, his signature bow tie, Black pants and leather shoes. He was clothed now, that's all that mattered. He turned to Sherman, the small puppy looked bored, just laying there. Peabody tugged at the bottom of the suit jacket.

"Well? how to I look?" He asked his boy, dog, Sherman only perked up a bit and barked at Peabody. His white and orange tail thumping against the WABAC floor. Peabody smiled a bit.

"Ok, lets head back up, we can take the elevator this time." He said, Sherman happily turned and started back, the WABAC shut behind Peabody when he stepped on to the moving floor, He started to walk towards the elevator, Sherman already waiting for his father, his mouth open and tongue sticking out, Peabody could hear his son panting.

At least one of them was happy.

Pushing the up button, Peabody picked Sherman up and held him in his arms once more. Sherman must of saw an opportunity because next thing Peabody knew, his face was being attacked by a wet tongue.

"S-Sherman! No!" He cried to his puppy, he held Sherman away from his face and glared at him. Sherman only panted, his tail wagging so fast that it was only a blur.

The elevator then dinged, straightening up, Peabody stepped and inside and clicked on the button at the very top. Unfortunately halfway up the elevator stopped and a couple of teenage girls came in, one had brown hair, the other blonde. Besides noting their hair colors, Peabody didn't look at them, not even when one of them pushed a button, he just wanted to go back to the penthouse and find away to reverse this mess.

"OH. MY. GOD!" the blonde screamed screamed, it made Peabody jump, she walked up to him and started to pet Sherman.

"HE IS ADORABLE!" Blondie again, her voice like nails on a chalkboard to Peabody.

"What's his name?" The brunette asked Peabody as she started to pet Sherman as well.

"Sherman."

"Sherman? What kind of name is that for a cutey woody such as him?" The blonde girl asked, doing the 'baby talk' voice, if there was one voice Peabody grew to hate, it was the 'baby talk' it degraded dogs. It was enough to make his eye twitch with irritation.

"Sherman? isn't that the name of that little boy that lives with that dog?" Brunette asked after a couple of seconds. Peabody only coughed a bit, Sherman started to struggle and yip, obviously not liking the attention these girls where giving him, Peabody couldn't blame him, both had long nails and both looked like they scratching rather hard on his head.

Peabody quickly turned his body a bit so they were blocked off from Sherman. They pouted a bit at that but then went back to chatting, unfortunately, they started chatting about Sherman and himself.

"You've seen that Sherman kid, right?" The blonde asked, Peabody glared at the back of head and just silently growled at her.

"Yeah, it's a little hard to miss with his teeth! Have you seen those things?! They are so big! You could land a helicopter on those things!" The brunette laughed, Peabody had realized that he had tensed up until Sherman yipped at him. Relaxing a bit, Peabody looked up at the floor level, just three more to go.

"You seen his father? It's so weird, I mean, a talking dog? I don't know, I mean how does he go to the bathroom? is their a fire hydrant in the bathroom instead of a toilet?" Both girls burst out laughing, Peabody found himself tensing again, the elevator dinged one floor below his own, the girls got off and started to walk away, still laughing at the joke. Peabody only narrowed his eyes at them as the doors shut and the elevator ascended.

"Rude girls, Sherman, very, very rude girls." Peabody growled. Sherman only yipped at his father, agreeing with him all the way.


	3. Visits to the vet

Peabody frowned as he picked up the last of the metal chunk that once was his newest machine, he looked at Sherman who was on a table, Peabody didn't want him on the floor, not with glass still on it. The puppy was nudging his broken glasses, the frames bent and the lens where smashed out of them. It might of been a good thing Sherman's species was swapped around, if he would of still been human when the metal exploded then...

Peabody shuddered, he didn't want to think about it. The once dog looked over at his ruined machine.

"Well." Peabody started, it caused Sherman to look at him. Walking over, Peabody picked Sherman up and held the puppy close. "We have good and bad news, the good news is that I can fix the machine, of course I can, but it'll take three weeks to four weeks to fix it. I mean, that's how long it took me to build it, I'm sure that's how long it'll take to fix it." Peabody explained to Sherman, the dog let out a low whine. Peabody could practically hear Sherman's voice.

_'But Mr. Peabody! I can't be a dog for weeks on end!'_

Peabody sighed heavily and sat down against the metal table, keeping Sherman in his arms, Peabody walked out of the lab, he needed to some other things.

He needed to check his height and weight, then he needed to check on Sherman's weight and size as well. Then, he needed to get clothes for himself, he couldn't stay in this suit forever. Placing Sherman on the ground outside of the lab, Peabody shut the door and turned back to Sherman, patting his leg he motioned for the dog to follow. Sherman did so happily. There was a silence as he walked over towards his bedroom, he could hear Sherman's little claws tik taking against the wooden floor.

Peabody made it to his room, Sherman right behind him. Luckily, Peabody kept a full length mirror in his room, unluckily, he was taller than the mirror, the mirror reached up to five feet, so he knew that he was officially bigger than five foot. He was a tall human, strange considering his size as a dog, then again, Sherman was taller than Peabody when he was a human and now he was no bigger than a football. Making a rough estimate, Peabody figured he was at least six foot. Giving his size, he guessed he had to be around a hundred and twenty pounds. If only he owned a scale...

He then turned to Sherman, the dog panting, tongue still sticking out of his mouth, not caring whatsoever. He knew what he had to do next, it was something he hated doing himself, but it was the only way to know Sherman's weight, and possibly if he was actually healthy.

It was time to take a trip to the vet.

-Transition-

There where many reasons why Peabody hated the vet, the waiting room was always noisy with animals crying, cats, dogs, mice, birds. Another reason was because, well, vets where just unpleasant altogether, the cold table he had to sit on, the needles that just sat there on the table and stared at you, the fact that the vet had to touch him EVERYWHERE. He shuddered at it.

Only now, this vet trip was for Sherman, of course, his son put up a bit a fight, the moment the word 'vet' left Peabody's mouth, Sherman took off like a rocket, it caused Peabody to chase his son around the house, eventually, he caught up with Sherman, the wooden floors working in his favor for once. Sherman still didn't stop there, he struggled against Peabody's grip, but all it took was the threat of a collar and leash, and the puppy stopped.

Now, here they where, inside the waiting room, Sherman in his lap, obviously pouting. There were other animals around them, some in cages, some on leashes, others like Sherman, in their owner's lap.

"He's a cutie." the woman next to him whispered to Peabody.

Peabody frowned, not knowing how to react to this, he only placed his hand on Sherman's head, he then tensed up when he felt something wet move around his hand.

"Stop it." Peabody coughed at Sherman. Still, as payback for bringing him to this godforsaken place, Sherman continued to lick Peabody's fingers.

"Gah!" Peabody shot up when he felt something scratch his leg, luckily his pant leg took most of the blow, still, it hurt. Looking down, he found himself growling at a fluffy cat, she was all brown except for her paws, they where all white. The cat hissed at him, her shoulders tensing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into her." The woman next to him said and leaned down, she picked up the fluffy brown cat, Peabody narrowed his eyes at the cat, She had yellow eyes, she then gave Peabody a smug look.

For a second, Peabody thought he was actually growling at the cat, then he realized he wasn't the one growling, looking down at Sherman, his puppy was growling and snarling at the cat. The cat hissed back at Sherman, soon both of them were getting ready for a fight.

"Barky! stop!" The woman yelled desperately at her cat.

Who names a cat Barky?

Before Peabody could react, the cat squirmed out of her owner's grasp and leaped for Sherman, the two were then sprawled on the floor, Barky on top of Sherman, Sherman barking loudly, trying to bite the cat's paws.

"Oh! Stop!" The woman screamed.

"Sherman! stop it this instant!" Peabody demanded, his voice harsh.

That didn't help, it might of made things worse.

Sherman kicked Barky off of him and took off running, Barky chasing after him, hot on his tail. Sherman jumped onto a pet carrier, knocking down to it's side, the animal that was in it, a dog by the barking it was making, was not happy, it went crazy. Barky hissed and jumped over the carrier with ease and managed to tackle Sherman to the ground again.

The moment he heard that loud yelp, Peabody shot up and practically tore the cat off of his boy. Grabbing the cat by the scruff of her neck he growled at the cat.

"Do not! attack my boy!" He said sternly, forgetting for a moment that he was human and Sherman was a dog, he then handed the cat to the woman.

"Control your animal." He told her, dropping the feline in her lap.

"Excuse me!? it was your dog that aggravated her!" The woman growled at him.

"Your feline attacked him!" Peabody shot back as he gently picked up a trembling Sherman. Peabody growled even deeper when he saw the scratch right on Sherman's nose, it was still bleeding. The woman tensed up, then huffed, she then turned away, red and angry. Peabody grumbled darkly. Before he could sit down, away from the woman this time, the door opened.

"Uh, Peabody?" It was a woman, in scrubs that had animal paw prints on them, her hair up in a messy pony tail, she looked tired. This was his normal vet, Dr. Whitelight.

Peabody walked towards her, she gave him a strange look but then shrugged.

"Heh, When I saw your name, I thought you were another Peabody that I know." She told him as they walked, Peabody only chuckled awkwardly, not sure how to respond.

They turned into a small room, gently he placed Sherman on the metal table, Sherman refused to look at him or the doctor.

"Oh my, what happened to his nose?" She asked, lifting Sherman's face so she could see his nose, Peabody noted how the bleeding seemed to have stopped, but it was still fresh wound.

"There was an incident in the waiting room with an unpleasant feline." Peabody mumbled, She looked at him, giving him that same strange look.

"That's...spooky, you sound a lot...Like the other Peabody I know..." She told him gently, then gasped loudly as if she put it all together.

"Don't panic, Please don't panic!" Peabody said to her, She put his hand over her mouth and then looked from Sherman to Peabody.

"Don't tell me this is...Sherman?" She asked to the dog, then she leaned against the table, looking like she was about to faint. "Dear lord in heaven, I did NOT sign up for this..." She said, fanning herself.

"Please, Dr. Whitelight, I know his is a shock to you, but, understand, I will get us back to normal, I just...I just need to know a few things about Sherman." Peabody said, trying to calm her down, she took several deep breaths.

"I need to report this!" She yelled and ran towards the phone that hung on the wall, Peabody was quicker, he got to the phone and placed his hand on it, stopping her.

"Please...Don't, for one, I don't think anyone will believe you, and two, I promise...This is temporary, The last thing I want is this." Peabody said in a soft tone, that seemed to work, she placed her hand down and sighed.

"Alright, but know this, I cannot cover up for you, if anyone asks about this, I will tell them the truth." She said sternly and then turned to Sherman. Without saying anything else, she took out several cotton balls, some sort of disinfectant and a Band-Aid.

"Tell me, should I give him shots for rabies?" She asked as she started to dab Sherman's nose with the disinfectant.

"...No, No, I just want to know his weight." Peabody said, she gave him a hard look.

"He might get rabies."

"I don't want my boy getting a rabies shot."

"He's not a boy, he's a dog, dogs are required by law to have their rabies shots." She said now placing a Band-Aid on Sherman's nose.

"Yeah well, the odds of him getting rabies in new York city are very slim." He said back to her.

"You get rabies shots."

"Yeah, and I never got rabies."

"You're welcome! Now, I'm giving him the damn shot." (Sorry about that. for those who don't like cursing)

"Then why ask me!?"

"Because I thought you would be reasonable and say yes!" She then pulled out a syringe and a vile, once the syringe was filled, she grabbed onto Sherman, holding him down, then, stuck the needle into him. Peabody had to say, he was impressed, Sherman didn't yelp or anything. Once fully injected, she took the needle out.

"There, not so hard." She grumbled to Peabody.

"Yeah, Yeah, can you just weigh him so I can do what needs to be done." Peabody said, crossing his arms.

"What needs to be done?" She asked him and Peabody sighed softly.

"I need to get Sherman a collar and a few other things..."

"Wait, you hate collars-"

"Yes, but, I don't want him mistaken for a stray or anything. Since I can talk, I can easliy point out that I am not a stray dog, but he cannot, he is not literate."

"Ok, now,What does that have to do with his weight?"

"I'm just curious as to how big he weights is all...He can't be heavier than three pounds."

She shrugged at him, and then picked Sherman up, placing him on the scale, she looked at Peabody, she seemed to be looking at him up and down.

"I just can't believe this, I mean, how do you mess up this badly?"

Peabody shrugged slightly.

"Truthfully, I have no clue, I just want this reversed. That's all I know."


	4. Back home

Mr. Peabody sighed as he looked at himself in the shopping mirror. He didn't like the feeling of these clothes, he was use to just wearing a shirt at the most. He felt strange in these pants, they felt kind of restricting. Granted, he invented tear-away pants, but these pants. They just felt like they were limiting his movements. He was starting to wonder how Sherman could deal with this kind of thing.

Speaking of Sherman.

Mr. Peabody turned and looked back at his boy, he was sitting on the cashier's counter, the women petting him and cooing at him. The mere idea of that made Peabody's newfound skin crawl, but, dogs weren't allowed inside this store, the only way to get them to bend the rules was to leave Sherman on the counter. He could tell that his boy wasn't too happy about that, but there was nothing else Peabody could do.

Walking back into the changing room, Peabody took off the clothes, folded them gently, and put his suit back on. Making sure his bow tie was straight, he nodded and grabbed the pile of clothes, he had seven shirts and seven pants, plus another, more up to date, suit. Something that should last a full week. Walking out of the changing room, he walked back towards the cash register and placed all the items in front of the cashier and grabbed Sherman. The woman started to ring the items up. As Peabody waited patiently, Sherman started let out a low huff. Obviously beyond bored.

Finally, the woman finished up the items.

"Ok, your total is a hundred and fifty six dollars and fifty four cents, sir." She told him, he brought out his credit card and paid for the items, grabbing the bags, he walked out of the store, Sherman in one hand, the bags in another.

Well, that was one pestering thing out of the way, he should get Sherman a collar, but that can wait for another day, he just wanted to get home and work on the machine a little bit before bed.

As he got on his moped, which felt very small, he put Sherman and the bags in the side car, once the moped was brought to life, he drove off. Luckily, the penthouse wasn't too far, about a mile up the road. So, it didn't take long getting there, Once he was in the parking lot, he grabbed Sherman and his bags and headed inside.

Once inside, he walked towards the elevator and clicked the up button.

"Hey! You!"

Peabody turned and found himself face to face with the landlord. Mr. Vixeans, Mr. Peabody straightened up a bit and held onto Sherman a little tighter.

"I've seen you around, but I know you don't live here." Mr. Vixeans said as he crossed his arms. Mr. Peabody swallowed a bit. He couldn't let the landlord know about this, that will surely get Sherman taken away. The elevator doors dinged open, but Peabody couldn't step in. Not yet. But he saw his get away. Two teenagers walking in with skateboards.

"Hey, are they allowed to have those?" Peabody asked, pointing towards the boys. Mr. Vixeans turned and stormed towards them, Peabody stepped inside and clicked the up button frantically.

"Hey!" Vixeans yelled and ran towards the elevator but was too late, the doors shut in the man's face and the elevator went up.

"That was close." Peabody said as the elevator started to move. Letting out a final sigh, he looked at Sherman.

"Lets be a bit more careful in the lobby, yes?" He asked his puppy. The puppy just wagged his tail. Peabody took that as a yes. Luckily, the elevator brought them all the way up to the Penthouse. The doors dinged open and Peabody placed Sherman on the ground, the puppy happily started to run, that was until he got to the wooden part of the floors, then he started to slide around, trying to get his balance, he looked a little like Bambi in that once scene with the ice.

Peabody smiled, his puppy was seven months old, he guessed it was better than the puppy being seven years old. Sherman's breed was a cocker spaniel, he had the big curly floppy ears to prove it. Sherman finally managed to get up on all fours, but seemed to have trouble with getting the needed traction.

Peabody smiled a bit and snuck off to the lab, he needed to start right away on rebuilding this machine, he didn't want to be human any longer than needed. He was sure Sherman would be fine. Walking into the destroyed lab, he grabbed the blueprints for the machine that had done this, in order to reverse this dilemma, he would have to make a few tweaks here and there.

He was going to have to make a scanner for the inside of the machine so it can scan their body types, weight, and of course, species. The machine would have to be larger to fit the both of them, it would have to figure out how to change every thing about them and reverse them to their normal state of being.

He frowned, all that alone was going to take a month, and that's if he worked nonstop. Then he would have to add the calculations into the computer, plus he would need to get some more items, stuff that would be easy to find, and stuff that's not so easy to find. It would be easier if Peabody wasn't on a time crunch, like with the time machine, it took him a long time to build that machine, but he wasn't in any hurry. As for this...

He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, it felt strange, the long hair. Then, he heard it the sound of something being dropped behind him, turning around, he faced puppy Sherman, ball at his feet. Sherman looked up at Peabody, panting happily. Sherman then nudged the ball towards Peabody.

"Sherman...You don't want me to throw that ball...Do you?" Peabody asked his son. Sherman yipped happily and picked the ball up in his jaws, the ball was too big and kept slipping out of his mouth. But, the message the dog was sending was pretty clear, throw the ball.

Sighing, Peabody grabbed the ball and then tossed it. Sherman happily ran after it. Peabody just sighed, Sherman was becoming more and more dog like by the minute. He could hear Sherman's nails clacking against the wooden floor as his son came back, the red ball in his mouth.

"Do you want me to throw it again? Sherman, isn't this redundant? I mean, all it is, is me throwing the ball and you going after it, surely you don't find that to be amusing, do you?" Peabody asked his boy, but Sherman didn't understand, or just didn't care because he yipped at Peabody and nudged the ball towards his father and yipped. Peabody sighed and tossed the ball again. Sherman chased after it.

Turning back to his work, Peabody frowned, if Sherman was turning more and more dog like, then, did that mean that Peabody was going to start being more human? Would it get to the point that both of them would actually forget their own species?

_Alright, back on the plot rails, yeah, I had to get rid of those two chapters, it was way off of the plot and it just didn't feel right, but know, we are back on plot and putting this show on the road._


End file.
